


Love Days Like These

by faintingviolet



Series: Buddiemas 2020 Prompts [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Buddiemas (9-1-1 TV), Buck Just Cooks Better, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Eddie Diaz Can Cook, Idiots in Love, M/M, POV Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28083768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faintingviolet/pseuds/faintingviolet
Summary: The first time Eddie had gone to a function at the Grant-Nash household he’d gone with store bought baked goods. The withering look Athena had given him and the notice that no other store bought anything was out on the various tables of food had quickly alerted him that it was not what was done.Or, Eddie uses cooking as an excuse to spend more time with Buck before a holiday party.(December 12 - Cooking)
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddiemas 2020 Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057301
Comments: 6
Kudos: 139
Collections: Buddiemas 2020





	Love Days Like These

The first time Eddie had gone to a function at the Grant-Nash household he’d gone with store bought baked goods. The withering look Athena had given him and the notice that no other store bought anything was out on the various tables of food had quickly alerted him that it was not what was done.

The next time he’d gotten Bobby to let him bring drinks. Unfortunately, he had been running late due to Christopher based complications and Athena had announced that he was no longer allowed to be in charge of anything that was served before dessert. Bobby had given him a reassuring pat on the shoulder and while Athena could be a little terrifying, she also had the best smile and a kind heart hiding behind her tough exterior, so he didn’t take it personally. In fact, he could relate.

In order to make up for the second party he asked Abuela to make some things he could bring with him for the third and that had gotten him out of the doghouse with Athena. But it wasn’t something he felt comfortable doing more than once, so he had steadfastly been making things to bring with him for the past few years, sticking with a couple desserts he knew he could successfully make with little to no fuss. He had gotten decent at taking box mixes and jazzing them up a little, so they felt special. There were all sorts of recipes online that a single dad with no time could use to make sure his kid had nice things.

And even though it had been years since the last time he had disappointed Athena on the dessert front he still had the reputation of not being a good cook. No one at the 118 trusted his kitchen skills (there had been a couple incidents at the firehouse, he could admit it) and he had long since stopped trying to change their minds, it was a losing battle anyway. Preparing for Christmas this year had Eddie running on fumes and he had spent practically no time alone with Buck, so he played up being afraid of having a cooking catastrophe and used it to lure Buck into cooking with him, under the auspices of needing supervision in the kitchen.

It wasn’t his fault he knew how to work the situation to his favor, and he didn’t think anyone would blame him for wanting some time with his boyfriend before having to share him with everyone else.

Buck was making some sort of baked cheesy thing that smelled amazing. It was unfair really; everyone gave Buck their best recipes and he excelled at them almost immediately. He also trolled the high-end food blogs – the really intricate ones run by professional chefs – for his next ideas and they always came out nearly flawless. But Eddie got the benefit of eating all that amazing food, so he did his best to never let his jealousy for Buck’s skills show. Hen had told him stories over the years about how Buck couldn’t cook when they had first met him, but he had seen the years of work he had put in to getting good. It wasn’t Buck’s fault Eddie couldn’t cook at that level, in fact he had made sure that Eddie had enough practical kitchen skills to keep them fed without ruining any more pans (it had happened two times, that was it). Eddie didn’t have the capability to get beyond that, it just wasn’t for him.

He however could enjoy being in the kitchen with Buck, it was easy to do. So he had spent the early afternoon bouncing around the space, getting his cupcakes made but also just being near Buck. He worked hard to be near, but not in the way. Buck wasn’t one to snap, but Eddie also knew that he was going to want to bring the best things they could to Bobby and Athena’s for Christmas. This was something that mattered to him, and Eddie would never jeopardize that. So, he made sure that he and Chris did get out of the way when Buck needed to focus but made sure to stay nearby.

Eventually it was almost time to leave. Buck had gotten himself and Christopher changed and ready, and marveled that Buck had managed to stay clean behind his apron.

“Eds, those cupcakes cool enough to decorate yet? We should probably leave in about 20 minutes; this needs about another 15 minutes before it can come out of the oven.”

“Yep, plenty cool. Can you do that for me? I’ll go dig out that fancy cupcake carrying thing you bought.”

“You didn’t get it out yet?”

“What, it would be in the way if I got it out earlier. But the spreader thing you like is out on the counter already.”

“Fine, yes, I’ll frost these; go get it.”

Eddie caught his son’s eye as he backed out of the kitchen as they exchanged matching thumbs up – Buck’s frosting skills were matched only by the quality of the frosting that they had talked him into making with Christopher earlier.

“Chris, you got the pretzels ready for the antlers?”

Eddie loved days like these.

The party had been just the kind of good time he had come to expect from a night at the Grant-Nash house. He’d finally sat down after being pulled into some complex game the boys had wanted to play that was so involved Eddie couldn’t begin to piece it all together, he had just done as the boys told him. Buck eventually slid in next to him on the bench with a plate loaded full of desserts, including one of their cupcakes, offering Eddie first choice.

They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes, points of contact all along their sides, the close proximity that was a signature of their relationship from its earliest platonic days. Eddie was struck often with how much their lives have grown since then, how happy days like today with all its various family moments made him, and how he would never have dreamt them possible just a few years ago.

As if reading his thoughts, Buck catches Eddie’s eye, “It’s been a good day. Christmases should always be like this. Our family really knows how to do a holiday right.”

Eddie meets his smile. “Well, I did choose this family for a reason, Buck.”

“I’m pretty sure the 118 chose you, Eddie.” He answers on a laugh.

“No Buck, I chose _this_ family for a reason,” making intent eye contact with Buck.

“What reason is that Eddie, for choosing _this_ family?” he asks, gesturing amongst themselves, smiling brightly.

“Simple, I love you.”

Buck’s smile at hearing Eddie say he loves him never disappoints, it always gets brighter, happier and it emboldens Eddie to say it more and more frequently.

It also steadies his nerves for what he’s about to do next, it isn’t every day you propose to the love of your life.


End file.
